Changes
by US Rock Star
Summary: COMPLETE Fulton's parents make him go to Stanton a new prep school (like Eden Hall). He meets new people and joins a new hockey team. But what happens if the new team (Stanton) play againts the old one (Eden Hall)?
1. New Beginings and Emails

Hi! I love the duck movies especially Portman and Fulton. Please R&R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ducks. If I did I would make this into a movie or something. I do own Froggy, Emma, Bri and Issy they are mine ask to use them and I will probably say yes. Dear Ken,  
I don't know why I didn't really hang with you but not really knowing you makes it easier to tell you. I'm not going to Eden Hall Academy this school year. My parents are making me go to that new prep school named Stanton. I hear it's just like Eden Hall. Please tell the other ducks. #44 Fulton Reed  
  
Fulton wished he could be with the ducks. His Mom is making him go to Stanton because she doesn't like some of the ducks. Fulton felt really bad about not telling the ducks himself but he has spent a lot of time avoiding them. He knew that they noticed. They even stopped coming by his house to see him. Two days from now he would be unpacking his stuff in his new dorm. Suddenly the phone rang.  
"Hello." Fulton said answering the phone.  
"Hey dude! Tell the ducks I'm coming down tomorrow." Portman said  
"Will do." Fulton replied flatly. This wasn't helping him get over the fact he wouldn't get to see the ducks because he was going to Stanton tomorrow.  
"I have to go. See ya tomorrow!" Portman said enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, See ya." Fulton mumbled. He added that Portman would be coming down tomorrow, and then pressed the send button. He looked at the clock it was 5:00 PM. He went to his room and started watching TV. He slowly drifted to sleep.  
"Fulton wake up!" Mr. Reed said from the hall. Fulton got up and took a shower. He got dressed and went down stairs. Fulton started packing his stuff into the car with help from his dad. His mom and dad got in the car as Fulton made sure he had everything. He got in the car and shut the door when suddenly he heard someone calling his name. He looked up and saw all the ducks coming the only two that weren't there was Kenny and Russ. They all looked happy, so he figured either Ken A. Didn't get the email, or B. hasn't told them. Fulton was hoping it was B; he didn't want to write that email again. He waved good-bye to them as the car sped off in the opposite.  
"Is it just me or has Fulton been avoiding us all summer?" Charlie asked everyone except Dwayne, Julie and Portman nodded.  
"Where are Ken and Russ?" Portman asked. Kenny and Russ had arrived a few days ago.  
"They went back to the hotel they are staying at. They said something about not wanting to see Fulton." Julie said.  
"You think they know something we don't?" Connie asked. Everyone nodded. The team went to the hotel that Ken and Russ were at to ask them what was going on. They knocked on Kens door. He opened it.  
"What do you know that we don't?" Portman asked. Ken didn't say anything he just went to his laptop and pulled up and email. He printed it out and handed it to Charlie.  
"Dear Ken, I don't know why I didn't really hang with you but not really knowing you makes it easier to tell you. I'm not going to Eden Hall Academy this school year. My parents are making me go to that new prep school named Stanton. I hear it's just like Eden Hall. Please tell the other ducks. Oh, yeah and tell them Portman is coming down tomorrow." Charlie read aloud. " Signed #44 Fulton Reed." He added. He passed the paper around showing them it was not some twisted joke set up by him and Kenny.  
  
~~~~~ @ Stanton Fulton's POV~~~~~~  
  
I walk into my room and I'm totally shocked by all the color. No, not the walls they're beige color, but the other people in the room. The only boy in the group has a bright green hair, he's probably my roommate then there are 3 girls, one has bright blue while another has bright Pink and another has fire engine red hair.  
"Hi I'm Jordan Carter, but everyone calls me Froggy. The one with red hair is Emily Davis, the Blue haired one is Briana Thompson and the pink haired one is Isabella Cortez." The green haired boy said. Fulton set his boxes on his bed.  
"I'm Fulton Reed, just call me Reed." Fulton said.  
"Ok. You can call me Emma." Emily said.  
"And I'm usually called Bri." Briana said.  
"I'm called Issy." Isabella announced. I turn back to my boxes and start unpacking them. I pull out a picture of the team at the goodwill games and hang it up on the wall.  
"That's where I've seen you from!" Issy says excitedly as she jumps off the bed. "Your one of the Bash Brothers! Is the other one here?" She asked. I could tell she was the hyper one of the group. I shake my head sadly; she looks disappointed then cheers up.  
"Are you going to be on the hockey team?" Issy asks. I shrug.  
"I don't know, maybe, do you guys play hockey?" I ask. They nod their heads. They seemed to be pretty cool. I sat back down on my bed and decided to check his email. He had 4 emails, one from Charlie, one from Portman, one from Adam and one from Julie. He opened the one from Julie first. Dear Fulton, I am not going to yell at you like the other ducks. All I'm gonna say is that We (the team) is going to miss you. ( Good Luck! Jules A smile creeps upon my face as I decided that I might need it to get me through this school year. I move to Charlie's email. Fulton! How could you leave us we've been your team for years! Ya know what I don't even care! 'I could see him writing a novel' I think to my self sarcastically. I move to Adam's email. Fulton, If you plan on seeing Charlie anytime soon, FORGET IT! Even though I am not happy with your decision I'm not going to force you to come back. We are ducks and we will fly with or without you. Adam Well, that wasn't so bad. The end seemed a little angry but he's right they are ducks and they will fly. Beside they have Portman to back them up. Speaking of which on to his email. Reed, What the hell do you think your doing walking out on us? You avoid the rest of the team all summer and you make excuses to get out of a conversation with me! I thought you were my cool Bash Brother but I guess not. Whatever. #21 Dean Portman Well this is perfect. I'll have to call Julie or something to see if she and Adam could talk to them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That's all I'm outta here. Peace Gemini Carter 


	2. Apologies, Hockey and Bowling

Hi thanx to everyone who replied ( I do not know ANYTHING about hockey. Disclaimer: I do not own the mighty ducks but I do own Emma, Froggy, Issy and Bri. If you want to use them then ask, Chances are I will say yes.  
  
~~~Fulton's POV~~~  
  
It was a month later and I went to hockey tryouts, Issy made me. She said that they needed me. Bri, Froggy, Emma, Issy and I walked together. The coach told us to sign up and get our gear on. "Okay, I'm going to divide you up for scrimmage." Coach Stevens said. I looked around at the other kids around us. There were 13 of us. One of us isn't going to be able to make the team. In order to make the team you had to scrimmage but you couldn't scrimmage with an odd number.  
"Fulton Reed." The coach said. And of course with my luck, that guy had to be me. Nodded to show where I was.  
"Your one of the bash brothers from the good will games, aren't you?" He asked. Once again I nodded. It's starting to get annoying. Everyone knows me from the Good Will games, but that was quite a few years ago.  
"Is the other one here?" He asked. I shook my head. Was I not allowed to go to a school with out Portman?  
"No, He decided to stay at Eden Hall Academy." I said, opening my mouth for the first time this practice.  
"You went to Eden Hall last year?" The coach asked. I nodded, I didn't like getting a lot of attention.  
"Good, now we have an edge over them. Eden Hall is our rival. You went there and played on their hockey team therefore can expect their moves." The coach said happily. He directed for me to sit on the bench that I already made the team. I pull out my laptop to find that I had received 5 new emails.  
"Junk, Junk, Charlie, Portman and Junk." I mumbled to myself. I delete the 3 junk emails. I read Charlie's.  
  
Fulton, I am sorry for my last email (I stopped reading for a minute. Charlie Conaway apologizing? Definitely the work of Julie) I was angry but now I'm over it. Hope we can get together sometime of the holidays or something. ~Quack, Quack, Quack~ Captain Duck  
  
Wow. I wish I knew what Julie did to get him to apologize. Whatever she did I hope she did it to Portman. I open his email.  
  
Fulton, I am sorry. The ducks want to hang around you next break. Dude, have you got the new Good Charlotte CD? I did, it is so kick ass! #21 Dean Portman  
  
I know Julie did something to make them apologize. What did she do though? Oh well I'll find out some other time. I pack up my laptop and watch everyone practice for a while.  
  
~~~Everyone's POV~~~  
  
After practice Emma, Froggy, Bri, Issy and Fulton were walking back to Froggy and Fulton's dorm.  
"So, what are we gonna do tonight?" Froggy asked.  
"Hello, It's Friday. Every Friday you four go get some pizza and go bowling." Fulton said. Something was wrong, even Issy the annoyingly cheerful one was looking slightly depressed.  
"We aren't going." Emma said flatly  
"Why not?" Fulton questioned.  
"Because when we do go we always run into another group of people that make fun of us." Issy said.  
"Well, because I have nothing better to do, we are going to go eat pizza and go bowling. Who would be stupid to make fun of you when someone like me is there?" Fulton said feeling bad for his friends. He knew that last year he and the ducks would have made fun of them. They all got changed and went to the bowling ally. They played for a little while and no one had shown up to make fun of his friends so Fulton left to get a soda. When he came back he saw his friends arguing with another group of people.  
"Wait till are friend gets back, he'll kick your ass!" Issy yelled at the verge of tears.  
"Yeah, lets see him try." Said one of the other groups members said. The voice sounded strangely familiar to Fulton.  
"You preppy freaks better leave my friends alone before you wish you never came here!" Fulton yelled.  
"See I told you our friend would be back soon!" Issy said almost gloating. Fulton walked over to his friends. The other group gave the group of people a dirty look then there looks fell on Fulton. He froze at the sight of the other group. He defiantly regretted coming with them and opening his mouth.  
"As you can see you don't scare us or him." Bri said nudging Fulton with her elbow. Fulton looked like her was going to run. He and the other boys were making eye contact. Mentally he raddled of their names as he looked into their eyes.  
  
~~~Fulton's POV~~~  
  
'Russ Tyler. Charlie Conaway. Dean Portman. Greg Goldberg. Lester Averman. Damn this was bad' 


	3. Runninig Away And Finding A Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own the mighty ducks but I do own Emma, Froggy, Issy and Bri. If you want to use them then ask, Chances are I will say yes.  
  
Special thanks to everyone who has been reading my story. I am very sorry about my lack of updating. For those who are reading 'Never date a friends sister' I have writers block as of late and will try to write something. Idea's are welcome for both stories.  
  
~~~Fulton's POV~~~  
  
'Damn it!' I screamed to my self.  
"Fulton…" Charlie Said. I fell back into a seat.  
"Fulton, do you know these guys?" Froggy asked. I nod. Emma came over and put her arm on my shoulder.  
"Don't touch my best friend you freak." Portman said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to where the other ducks were standing.  
"Portman they're not freaks they're pretty cool." I said. Dean was going to say something but Issy cut him off.  
"Portman? As in Dean Portman #21, the other bash brother?" She asked me excited. I nodded.  
"Do you think those Rainbow haired freaks are cooler than us?" Russ asked.  
"NO, I didn't say that." I say defensively  
"So, they're cooler than us?" Emma asked.  
"No, that's not what I meant." I say. This was confusing I don't even know what I mean any more. I'm standing in the middle of both groups with everyone glaring at me.  
"Pick which group is cooler, which group is your friends." Goldberg demanded. I just stood there getting more confused by the second. I looked everyone in the eye one by one. 'What am I gonna do? I've gotta get outta here and think.' With that thought I turned and left. As I walk out I hear Issy call my name.  
  
~~~Issy's POV~~~  
  
I felt bad for Fulton. No, I wasn't even slightly angry with him. I was angry with the heavy, dark haired boy who put him in that position. Fulton turned around and walked out the door.  
"Fulton!" I yell as I started to go after him.  
"No." Emma said grabbing my arm. She was always the first one to get angry especially when it was something stupid like this. For the first time ever I let everyone see my angry side. No one except my family even knew I had an angry side.  
"Emily Michelle Davis!" I yell at the red head pausing to glare at her than continue, "If you don't get your god damn hand of me and let me go get our FRIEND I will kick your ass!" I scream noticing the surprised looks from Bri and Froggy. I wasn't the least bit sorry.  
"Come on Issy, let's go find Fulton." Bri said. As we walk off we hear someone call to us.  
"Wait, we're coming to." A boy with brown hair said. He motion to Portman and himself. Bri nodded. The four of us walked in silence, a silence I knew I had to break.  
"Are you both from the goodwill games?" I ask. They both nod. Then even more silence. 'Damn. Damn these people. I can't stand silence! Someone else speak!' I pleaded knowing no one would know what I thought.  
"Fulton talks about you ducks all the time." Bri said. It was almost as if she read my mind.  
"The team was real close. Almost like a family, or in our case a flock." Dean said  
"I forgot to introduce us I'm Bri and this is Issy." Bri says.  
"I'm Charlie and That's Portman." Charlie said.  
  
~~~Charlie's POV~~~  
  
It had been hours since we left the bowling alley and I still cant believe what Goldberg said. I looked at my watch. It was almost curfew.  
"We have to go." I tell the girls reluctantly  
"Its ok, I think we can handle it." Bri said. The girls and I exchanged numbers and I told them to call me when they found him. I just hope my roommate Adam wouldn't mind getting a called in the middle of the night by some girls at a rival school. Oh, well he'll get over it. I must have had an angry/sad look on my face. As soon as I entered the room Adam greeted me.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing really. We made fun of the people we usually make fun of, but…" My voice trailed off.  
"But what?" he insisted  
"But today they brought a friend to protect them. We know his friend. Goldberg didn't like the fact he was a friend with both groups so he tried to make him choose. Instead of choosing our friend left. Portman, and two girls from the other group went to look for him." I tell him.  
"Who is this 'friend' whose name you keep avoiding?" Adam asked.  
"Fulton." I tell him. He looks both shocked and mad. We stood there for a while then decided to go to bed.  
  
~~~Portman's POV, the next morning~~~  
  
I went to breakfast and sat next to Charlie  
"Did they call?" I ask. Charlie shook his head. I saw Goldberg come over and sit in front of me as if nothing happened. Julie came and sat next to him.  
"Do you think they found him?" Charlie asked. I shrugged. Julie's curiosity got the best of her, "Found who?" She asked. "Fulton." Charlie replied as he and I glared at Goldberg. Julie looked at then followed are glare to Goldberg. Goldberg mumbles something about Fulton, Rainbow freaks and traitors. "Ok, Boys, What happened?" she asked. Charlie and I explained with Goldberg cutting in every so often. "Oh My God! We have to go find him." She exclaims. Goldberg mumbles something about Fulton, Rainbow freaks and traitors, again. I was sick of him picking on my friend and his friends--No correction our friends-- I stood up, ready to jump a crossed the table and beat him up. Charlie pulled me back down into my seat. "I'm going to call the girls. If they haven't found him, I might know where he is." Charlie said. I nod and he leaves to go call the girls. I sit there for a few minutes then decide to follow him. If I stay here any longer I might kill Goldberg. I noticed Julie got up and followed. ~~~Bri's POV~~~ The phone rang. I pulled my blanket over my head and rolled over. My roommate Natalie will answer it; she's a stereotypical cheerleader captain, tall, blond, rich, skinny, and popular. But as much as that gets on my nerves there is something I cant stand about her. She is a morning person, and it sickens me. Chances are the phone is for her anyway.  
"Hello." I hear Natalie answer the phone. There was a pause.  
"Um… I'm sorry Briana is sleeping. Give me your name and I'll have her call you." She says. There was another pause then a faint click sound like she had put the phone back on the cradle. Then she came over and gently shook me.  
"What?" I mumble.  
"Phone. It's a Charlie Conaway he says its Important." She says softly. I reach over to answer the phone.  
"Do you realize it is 7:30 in the morning on a Saturday. The only people up are you, me and my roommate Natalie." I growl into the receiver.  
"Well, Hello to you too." Charlie reply's then lets out a slight laugh. Suddenly he sobers up.  
"Did you find Fulton?" He asks. There is a knock on the door.  
"Hold on." I tell him. I left to answer the door. I knew Natalie would have answered it; I just didn't wan to answer the question Charlie asked. I open the door and Issy rushes in followed by an Annoyed looking Emma and a tired looking Froggy.  
"Fulton didn't come back last night." Issy said desperately. They sit on my bed and go back to the phone.  
"NO and he didn't go back to his room last night." I sigh into the phone.  
"Meet us at the corner of Johnson and Packard." Charlie said. "Ok." I say hanging up. They looked at me expectantly. "We are meeting Charlie, lets go." I tell them as I grab my room key and roller blades. 


	4. Street Hockey and Pizza

Disclaimer: I do not own the mighty ducks but I do own Emma, Froggy, Issy and Bri. If you want to use them then ask, Chances are I will say yes.  
  
Special thanx to C-Chan. She was really nice, I thought I might have been stupid making him run off like a baby.  
  
~~~Issy's POV~~~  
  
We've been sitting on the corner for about ten minutes; I was starting to get bored.  
"Why are we meeting people who make fun of us?" Emma asked slightly annoyed.  
"Because they wanna find Fulton too." I say. She really doesn't know them how can she hate them?  
"Issy! Bri!" I hear Portman call. He, Charlie and a girl were skating towards us.  
"Hi." Bri says waving.  
"Guys, this is Dean Portman, Charlie Conway and… Sorry I don't know your name." I tell the girl.  
"Julie Gaffney." She says smiling.  
"Ok, Portman, Charlie, Julie This is Froggy, That's Emma, She's Bri and I'm Issy." I tell them gesturing to each one of my friends then myself. We continue walking then I realize what Julie said. She's Julie Gaffney, Julie "the Cat" Gaffney. I knew it was but I had to ask anyway.  
"Hey Julie, you're the Cat right? Ya know Julie 'The Cat' Gaffney." I say my obsession with the goodwill games and hockey period makes my voice sound excited. She lets out a small laugh and nods her head.  
"That's cool. Emma is our goalie." I say after calming down. I point to the red head next to me. Emma smiles looking a little embarrassed. We came a crossed a huge building. As soon as we all got in we searched furiously.  
"Why are we looking for him here?" Portman asked.  
"Because this is were we won Peewee Championship against the hawks." Charlie said. That's when I saw him sleeping on a bench.  
"Guys! He's over there!" I say running to the bench. I shake him wildly trying to wake him up.  
  
~~~Fulton's POV~~~  
  
I don't know how they found me. I'm pretty sure it was Charlie's idea to look for me here. All I know is I was shook to wake by my Pink haired brown- eyed friend, Issy. Wait wasn't it ex-friend last night?  
"Fult, You ok?" Portman asked. I looked around to see who was there. Charlie, Julie, Portman, Issy, Emma, Bri and Froggy. I'm confused these very people—except Julie—Wanted to kill me last night, now they all had looks of genuine concern. I stand up and looked at everyone.  
"Fulton, are you ok?" Julie asked gently. I nod. Suddenly I feel something clinging to me.  
"Its almost ten, what do you guys wanna do?" Froggy asked, referring to Issy, Emma, Bri and Me.  
"Well, we have to meet the ducks for a street hockey game. Why don't you guys come?" Julie said. Portman and Charlie nod their heads in agreement. We agreed. We skated up to the place all the ducks were waiting.  
"Charlie, y'all are late." Dwayne said.  
"What!" Goldberg yelled pushing his way to the front of the group. "You brought the rainbow freaks and traitor boy!" he yelled. I'm sick of him calling us freaks and traitors. I grab Goldberg by the collar.  
"Goldberg, Man you need to chill! I'm sick of you bad mouthing my friends!" I yell. Everyone was staring at me. Portman, Charlie and Froggy tried to pull me off Goldberg.  
"Fulton, chill we'll just leave." Bri says.  
"Fulton needs t leave too. He's a traitor!" Russ said. Most of the team nodded. I drop Goldberg. 'Is that what they all thought?' I turned and skate out quietly. I glanced back to see Luis look at Issy apologetically. Issy, Bri, Froggy and Emma followed me. I stopped in a spot where I couldn't be seen but could here them perfectly. I wanted to hear if they were gonna say anything about me behind my back.  
  
~~~Julie~~~  
  
I was mad. I can't stand the sight of these people anymore.  
"I quit!" I yell skating in the direction Fulton had.  
"Me to." Portman said.  
"Me to." Charlie agreed skating after me. Good, I'm not alone. I wait for the boys to catch up to me. We see the group not far ahead of us. Then again who could miss them they were the only people on the earth with hair that bright.  
"Fult!" Charlie calls out. Fulton looks at us and stops. One glance at him and you think he's untouched but when you look in his eyes you can see he's hurt.  
"Sorry about that." I say when we catch up to them. They nod. We walked in silence for a few minutes, I was almost willing to bet all my money Issy was gonna break the silence but it wasn't her.  
"You didn't have to quit for us." Bri mumbled.  
"Yes we did." I tell her putting my hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. Bri was gonna be a hard one to convince to open up. Issy was the one we needed to teach to shut up occasionally.  
"What is the team gonna do with out a captain, goalie or a………Portman" Issy asked thoughtfully. When she's serious, she's actually halfway human.  
"Pick a new captain, Put Goldberg back in the net, and well… they have Ken Wu the little bash brother." Charlie said. 'Why doesn't Russ and Goldberg like these people they're great. Caring, Funny, and well… very different' I thought to my self.  
"So, what are we going to do now?" Emma asks.  
"Its lunch time I say we grab a pizza." Issy says. Most of the group nods in agreement, so we stop at the pizza hut getting stared at from time to time. We hand our money to Charlie and Portman while the rest of us sit down.  
"So Fult. What's new?" I ask.  
"Nothing really cat-lady, my parents talked to my Uncle the Dean of Stanton and got me a spot at Stanton. I really wish I was with the ducks, but apparently Bombay was wrong Ducks don't fly together." Fulton said with a frown. I knew what he was talking about even though Bri, Froggy, and Emma were looking totally lost. Issy knew who Bombay was but not what we're talking about.  
"It's ok. The ducks will learn in time." I say with a smile trying to make him happy. Charlie and Portman come back with two-pepperoni pizzas and eight sodas. Issy grabs a soda out of Charlie's hand and drinks it, like she never had a thing to drink before, and lets out a huge burp. Everyone inside the pizza place is staring at us with disgust and the eight of us are laughing. I give her a worried look; I didn't like it when people stared at me like that. "Live for the moment, Jules." Issy said with a goofy smile on her face. I thought about it. 'It feels good to be a teenager just eating with her friends. Not worrying about hockey or how much homework I have to do. Just live in the moment, as Issy said moments ago. I have a lot to learn about being a regular teen' I thought. "Right Cat-lady." Portman said. I looked around us curiously and nodded my head.  
  
~~~Issy's POV~~~  
  
Julie is nice, a little too much concerned about what people think though. I let out yet another large burp. I bounce up and down on my seat; I'm too hyper to sit still. A lady about her mid-forties came over to me.  
"Young lady this is a public restaurant!" She said in a British accent ladled with disgust.  
"So." I say unconcerned about the stares I'm receiving.  
"What is your name?" The older lady asked.  
"Issy. What's it to ya?" I ask getting annoyed. I know if she doesn't leave she's going to regret it. I'm gonna lose my temper, which is something I rarely ever do. "Is that your proper name? No wonder your such a hoodlum! Your mother never had the decency to give you a proper name? Why if I knew your mother I would give her a talking to." she said. Geez, this lady has some nerve talking about the mother. She didn't even know if I have a mom. "First of all, I don't know you so don't freak on me. And secondly, my PROPER name is Isabella Marie Cortez, thank you! And if you don't get out of my face I will have to do something I'm sure you wont like!" I yell. OK, its official, I'm angry, my temper and patience are gone. Is it just me or am I getting angrier more often? The lady looked taken aback and she left. I need to cool down. I slid from between Fulton and Bri and Left. I walked out side and realized the sudden breeze. I sat in front of the pizza place waiting for them to come out. Luis Mendoza passes the Pizza Hut from the other side of the street. "Luis!" I yell to him. He looks up at me then crosses the street. "Issy, I'm sorry, I should have stopped Goldie. I mean he's just a friend, your family." He tells me in a sincere apologetic voice. Yes, you heard right he said family. He is my Cousin. "Issy, thank god your still here we stopped to yell at that old lady tha--- Mendoza? What the hell are you doing here?" Portman said, automatically pushing him away from me. "Chill out!" I yell. "Luis is my cousin!" everyone looks frozen. 


	5. Hockey games and Hospital visits

Hi! Yea I know the whole point of this story was the actual hockey game but I some how lost that perspective when they went bowling. Sorry if you don't want to read any more because of my note. Thanx to C-Chan the only one who was replied to the last two chapters.  
  
~~~Luis's POV~~~  
  
This definitely not the best place to be but I have no choice but to be. I am her cousin maybe that will stop Fulton and Portman from kicking my ass. I had to say something quickly  
"I don't think you guys are freaks or traitors. I don't think any of them really do." I say knowing that wasn't gonna help me at all. Portman, Charlie and Julie were still with them maybe I could convince them to come back. There is no way the Ducks could fly with out them. Everyone looks shocked that Issy and Me are cousins though I don't blame them; I would be just as shock if Bri, Emma or Froggy were related to Jules, Portman or Charlie. We stand there in this big awkward silence.  
"Um. Maybe we should do something besides stand out here quietly." Issy states. We start skating off to no place in particular. I start talking to Charlie and Julie. Now is my shot to win them back.  
"The team really needs you two." I tell them.  
"Yea, So." Charlie says.  
"Look. You guys don't have to forget about Fulton, Issy and the rest of them. Just play hockey with the ducks. I'm still on the team and have time for my cousin." I tell them. They nod. We basically skate around for a few hours then everyone heads back to his or her dorm room. When I get back to my room (which I share with Russ) I see Russ, Goldberg, and Averman.  
"Hi." I say to them and sit on my bed.  
"Talking about how we are gonna be the rainbow freaks, we play Stanton next Friday." Goldberg informs me. The group keeps ranting about how much they hate the group. I grabbed my photo album and started looking at the pictures, some were my friends back home, and some were my family, and the rest where of the ducks. I stopped at a big picture of me my brothers and sister, my cousins and my mom and Dad. It was taken when I came home from the jr. Good will games. I was in the middle with Issy next to me. My arm was draped across her shoulders and she had me by the waist. I had various other people clinging to me as well. I was remembering that day until some one brought me out of my thoughts.  
"The one with the Pink hair, first of all, what was she on when she decided pink was her color? And secondly she needs to learn to keep her big mouth shut." Averman said with animosity strong in his voice.  
"SO what if she has a big mouth, She really cool, so are the rest of them. Your to busy classifying and labeling that you didn't get the chance to meet these people." I tell him sternly. Ok that sounded very Disney.  
"Standing up for your girlfriend and her friends now. That's 4 loser ducks." Goldberg says to the rest of the small group.  
"Actually it's 3 loser ducks, Russ, Averman, and Goldberg. Averman can have my room I'll go stay with Portman." After I say that I walk down the hall to Portmans room and knock on the door. He opens it.  
"What do you want Mendoza?" he asks.  
"A place to stay." I answer simply.  
"Not here, Not enough room I have a roommate." He tells me.  
"No you don't and neither do I." I tell him. Portman lets me in and I recap the night's events. He is really mad. He calls Charlie and tells him about it. I guess either, Charlie or Connie tells Jules but the next day we find a nice table and sit at it just the 4 of us.  
  
~~~Fulton's POV~~~  
  
I hate phones. There one huge conspiracy. This time is no different. I wake up to the phone ringing impatiently.  
"Hello?" I answer groggily.  
"Sorry, did I wake ya?" The boy on the other end asks.  
"Yes." I tell him the truth stubbornly. He laughs.  
"Fulton! Check your hockey schedule!" He shouts at me. Whoa can you say mood swing.  
"Man, Charlie, aint it a bit early for hockey?" I asked glancing at the digital clock that reads 8:30 am.  
"Dude, we play you guys this Friday!" Charlie tells me.  
"Damn." I say. I can't say I wasn't expecting that though. Charlie told me about Luis rooming with Portman and why.  
  
~~~Friday~~~  
  
The 'Rainbow Freaks' showed up looking different. Issy's pink hair was not done up in long spikes but straight down going a little passed her shoulders, Emma's wavy bright red hair was pulled into a loose ponytail instead of her weird but stylish hair styles, Bri's blue hair was pulled back into a tight bun and Froggy's short spiked green hair hung loosely stopping at the center of his ear. Issy scans the visitors bench of any sign of Luis.  
"Chill out. I'm positive he's ok." I reassure her. But for some strange reason in the pit of my stomach I didn't believe it.  
  
~~~Charlie's POV~~~  
  
Coach is really mad that Luis isn't here. Issy keeps scanning the team, probably looking for Luis. I smile at her and She smiles back. Coach sends Me, Guy, Connie, Goldberg and Adam onto the ice. I take the face off and so does Issy.  
"Is Luis here?" She asks.  
"No, he didn't take the bus with the rest of us. He probably took his car and got lost don't worry about it." I tell her. The ref blows the whistle. Issy takes the put and passes it to a boy on her team. Goldberg goes to slam into him but he passes the puck to Issy right before. Issy takes off toward the net where Julie is waiting. Goldberg pops up from nowhere, which is near impossible for someone with his statue. He checks Issy and takes the puck. He skates past me and passes the puck to Adam. Adam makes a beeline for the goal. He shoots and Emma, Stanton's goaltender, saves it. The entire game went like that. Uneventful mostly. We lost it in over time. 1-0. Fulton took his shot and nobody seemed to want to stop it. We went back to our temporary lockers disappointed and defeated.  
  
~~~Fulton~~~  
  
We had just finished getting changed when Issy's cell phone rang.  
"Hello." She said Grinning like a Cheshire cat. There was a pause.  
"Yes, ma'am." She said. Another pause, the person was supposedly speaking. Issy's grin disappeared and her eyes watered.  
"Ok, I'll be there as soon as possible." Issy tells her and hangs up. She walks out of the locker room and we all follow her. She leads us right to the visitor's locker room. Issy ignores all the spiteful name-calling and catcalls and goes straight to the bench where Julie, Portman, and Charlie were sitting. They must have noticed the tears in Issy's eyes because they gave me worried looks and I shrugged.  
"I got a call that Luis," She began loud enough for the locker room to hear. Her voice was shaky and a few tears escaped her eyes. Issy took the end of her long sleeve shirt that was to big for her and wiped her face with it then continued. "Was involved in a 5 car pile up. He was in the middle car. He is in Jamison Memorial hospital." Everyone one looked at each other with saddened shock.  
"Why should we believe you?" Russ asked after the shock subsided. This got a chorus of 'yeas' from people who were still upset we beat them.  
"Does it look like she's lying?" Julie snapped at him. Pointing out the fact that Issy is crying.  
"Why did you get the call? He's family or coach would have if she's telling the truth." Connie said. This received yet another chorus of yeas.  
"Because I am his Family! My mom and his dad are brother and sister! I am one of 2 family members in Minnesota!" Issy yells at them. "So who's the other one and why didn't she get the call?" Goldie asks. "Because I don't have a cell phone!" Bri says grabbing Issy's sleeve. They calmly walk out. Portman, Julie, Charlie, Emma, Froggy and I all follow.  
"Umm.How are we gonna get there?" Charlie asked. I thought for a moment.  
"We could take my truck." I tell them. I lead them to my truck. We decide that Charlie, Emma and Bri the three smallest should sit in the cab of the truck while the rest sit in the bed. I reluctantly am forced to give Charlie my keys. We sit in the bed of my truck. Issy is looking more pale buy the minute. "So, Bri is your sister?" Julie asks softly. "Step. She's not close to Luis like I am though. But yes, she is his family as well. As soon as Charlie parks it she jumps out. I get out and run to catch her.  
"Issy!" I call. Unfortunately she doesn't. As I run I think of something that might get her attention.  
"Isabella Marie Cortez!" I call. The strange thing is now I realize someone is running with me and called out the same thing at the same time. It's Bri. Issy looks behind her and stops. When catch up to her she grabs us by the arm and pulls us along at her pace. She slows down as she enters the hospital.  
"Hi Jeanne. Can you give me the state of Luis Mendoza?" Issy asks.  
"No, I can only give it to family members." Jeanne the nurse says.  
"Jeanne, Its me Isabella and that's Briana." Issy says.  
"Oh, Issy, Bri, I didn't recognize you. Dramatic hair color change." Jeanne comments.  
"Can I visit my cousin?" Issy asks.  
"No, sorry, He went blue ten minutes ago." Jeanne said remorsefully. Issy starts crying again. The others come join us.  
"All these for Luis?" She asks Issy. She nods.  
"And about 8 more coming." Bri says. Jeanne looks shocked but then nods.  
"Please sit down, you know where everything is already." She tells Bri and Issy. Sounds like their here all the time. After about 30 minutes Jeanne comes over to us.  
"Luis, Is stable but you still can't see him." She says. We nod. Suddenly the other eight of Luis's group comes in. They go up to the front desk.  
"We are here to see Luis Mendoza." Adam says.  
"Cannot be seen right now, sorry. The rest of the people waiting to sees Luis are over there if you care to join them." Jeanne says. Adam, Guy, Ken, Connie, and Dwayne take the seats around us, while Russ, Goldie and Averman take seats on the other side of the room. An hour later everyone except me is asleep. Jeanne notices this and comes o me.  
"When Issy wakes up you can tell her that she can see Luis as long as she has an escort." Jeanne said.  
"Uh. Why does she need an escort?" I ask.  
"2 years ago her dad died, in this hospital, when she found out her dad died she asked to see him. We decided it was ok, that she just wanted to say good-bye. But after she saw her dad she got made that the doctor couldn't help her dad and started breaking things. We sent her to a physiatrist to get her to control her anger. Ever since she's been very happy." Jeanne said. Well, that explains her always happy and annoyingly cheerfulness and Her Angry blow up on occasions. Jeanne walked away and I decided I should wake up Issy. I shake her slightly. She slowly wakes up and realizes where she is.  
"Issy you can see Luis now." I tell her. Issy jumps up and smiles at me.  
"You have to come with me." She tells me, I nod. We walk over to Jeanne.  
"Jeanne, what room is he in?" Issy asks, then adds: "This is both of our friend Fulton, He'll escort me." Jeanne nods and gives us directions to room 321. We found the room and walked in. Luis must have just regained consciousness and asked 'Where am I?' because the nurse just said: "Jamison Memorial Hospital and half the waiting room is here to see you."  
"Luis!" Issy said rushing over to the bed. The nurse left.  
"Issy, What are you doing here?" Luis asked  
"Visiting you. Now, tell us what happened? Issy instructs.  
"Uh.I was driving to the hockey game, I was at a stop light with 2 cars in front of me and 1 car behind me. Suddenly the car behind me slammed into me and I slammed into the other car and it into the next car. Now, I am here." He says then suddenly passes out. Issy grabs his hand.  
"Fulton, please go get a nurse." She instructs me calmly. I lean out the door as a nurse passes by.  
"Excuse me, ma'am!" I call to her. She follows me into the room. Issy tells her and she takes a look at his chart.  
"It's perfectly normal for him to fall in and out of consciousness, But you should stay in here, even though he is unconscious he can still here you and fell you presents." She informs us. Issy nods. She pulls a chair up to his bed and I sit in a chair in the near corner. For a while everything was quiet for a while. I close my eyes for a few minutes, then here it. "In trouble In it deep This is a secret that I can keep Make it right Count on me To be the best friend I can be When your world is spinnin upside down I'll be the one to turn it around Say the word Make a call and I'll be there Anytime anywhere" Issy sung softly. I look at her. She notices me. "I thought you were asleep." She's says. "I wasn't." I tell her. Luis's eyes open. I stand up and walk over to the bed. He didn't notice me earlier so he seems shocked I'm there. "Hey Mendoza." I say. "Uh..HI Fulton."  
  
~~~Issy~~~  
  
The Nurse came in to the room while he was awake and checked him out.  
"You two should be happy He is perfectly well. We are going to move him into a bigger room in the north wing so that all.16 of you can see him." She said smiling. She took Luis bed and all out of the room and into the elevator. Fulton and I walked out into the waiting room where everyone was awaking and talking. I said hello to everyone then walked over to were Goldberg, Averman and Russ were sitting.  
"Listen, I know you don't like me and my friends. But I am still happy you were considerate enough to come here." I look all three of them in the eye and walk away.  
"Wait," Averman says. I turn around.  
"Your not so bad, if you ignore your friend stealing ways." He says.  
"Look," I say pointing to where the rest of the group was sitting. "I could care less if you don't like me or my hair color. But I am not going to let you accuse me or my friends of stealing your friend when everyone else is sitting over there talking and hanging out with him." I tell them. They all stare at me.  
"You guys tried to make him chose you over us and frankly that's not what friends do. Now you can go over there and talk to your friends and maybe even make friends with us the 'Rainbow Freaks' or you can sit here and cast us dirty looks all night. Whatever I don't care." With that said I walk off and join the others. 


	6. waking up and getting along

~~~Goldberg~~~  
  
I'm regretting making Fulton choose but, Hey, I have a right to.as his friend right? He was mine first after all. This is just great Goldie, my man; you're talking to the voices in your head.  
"Goldberg, Come on!" Russ says, bringing me out of my thoughts. I realize the others are gone and Russ and Averman are on their feet.  
"Oh, I was thinking about something." I say then stand up.  
"Everyone take a picture, we'll send it to the newspaper. It'll make front page I can see the head lines now, 'Greg Goldberg was thinking'" Averman said with a laugh.  
"Ha Ha, So very funny carrot top." I reply. We have walked for a good 10 minutes before someone spoke. It was I.  
"Are we there yet, my feet hurt." I complain. Russ stops abruptly and turns to me.  
"How are we supposed to know? Do we come here everyday or do we have a mental map of the entire hospital?" He asks. I shake my head. He continues walking. We are really starting to aggravate each other. 5 minutes later we enter a large room with 1 bed and 16 chairs surrounding it. I took the closest chair to the wall, Averman sat next to me and Russ sat next to him. To my surprise the pink freak sat next to him followed by the blue one, the green one, the red one then Fulton. We all said various things that more or less meant Hello and how are you feeling. Luis replied with the usual 'I'm ok' and 'I'm fine' then caught sight of us.  
"Umm.I'm glad all of you are here but can Julie, Charlie, Adam, Ken, Portman, Guy, Connie and Dwayne leave? I need to have a private conversation with the others." They all looked at us questionably before they left. We sat in silence for a couple of moments. Issy pulled her chair closer to his bed.  
"OK, we are going to make you become friends." Luis said.  
"We? We who?" The red head asked angrily.  
"Lucky us, She has a fiery attitude to match her hair." Averman said softly to Russ and me.  
"Well, genius they probably died her hair fiery red because of her attitude." I tell him. Russ nods.  
"Me and a personal friends who should be here soon. Mean while you are gonna introduce yourselves each other. Well, except for Fulton everyone already knows him." Luis tells us.  
"Briana Jean Thompson. Please call me Bri," The blue haired one says politely.  
"Isabella Marie Cortez. Call me Issy." The Pink hair one demands.  
"Jordan Lee Carter. Everyone calls me Froggy." The boy says. Wonder why maybe it cuz the hair.  
"No it's not because of his hair color, its because sometimes when someone tries to check him he jumps over them." Issy says. Whoa can we say mind reading freak. As if knowing what I thought she gives me a dirty look.  
"Emily Michelle Davis. Call me Emma if you don't you'll be the one we're here to visit." The red head threatens. "Emily Michelle isn't always a sweet name." Fulton adds.  
"Russ Tyler." Russ says.  
"Les Averman." Averman said.  
"Greg Goldberg, Is it just me or does it feel like an AAA meeting?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood.  
"And I'm sure you know all about that Goldberg." Bombay said with a chuckle as he opened the door.  
"Yes, but Alas, not as well as you." I say dramatically, which earns me a laugh from everyone.  
  
~~~Bri~~~  
  
Some dude came into the room and joking with Goldberg, they seemed like they knew each other.  
"Hiya Coach." Russell (Russ) said.  
"Well, you just missed introductions, but quick recap, the pink one is Issy, the blue one is Bri, the green one is Froggy and the red one is the sweet and polite Emma." Goldman (Goldberg) says. Fulton slightly chuckles. Emma sends me a seething glare.  
"Why do we have to get along old man?" She demands to know.  
"His names Bombay." Russell says.  
"DO I look like I care?" Emma asks standing up.  
"Well, I think you should its called respect." Russ replies standing up. Froggy wanting to protect Emma Jumped up which cause the red headed boy, Aver-something (Averman) to stand up causing Issy to stand followed by Goldman.  
"Guys sit down!" Fulton, Bombay, Luis and I say at the same time. It's quiet for a minute then the 6 of them sit down.  
"We are making you get along because if you don't Fulton and Luis will be in the middle because they're friends with both sides and for the five of you," Bombay said referring to Fulton, Issy, Emma, Froggy and I, "I have Eden Hall scholarships." He handed them out.  
"Isabella Cortez has received this scholarship for Musical and Athletic successes." Issy read Aloud.  
" Emily Davis has received this scholarship for Athletic and Artistic successes." Emma read  
"Jordan Carter has received this scholarship for Athletic and Academic successes." Froggy read.  
"Briana Thompson has received this scholarship for Athletic and Academic successes." I read allowed.  
"And Fulton your scholarship has been reinstated." Bombay said. I smiled brightly. Fulton could now be with his new and old friends. But, how are they going to get Emma and Issy to get along with those three? 


	7. Intruders and friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ducks. If I did I would make this into a movie or something. I do own Froggy, Emma, Bri and Issy they are mine ask to use them and I will probably say yes.  
  
Almost done with the story hope you like it!  
  
~Luis~  
  
I yawn. This has been a long night. I've had Issy, Bri, Froggy, Emma, Fulton Goldie, Averman, and Russ locked up in this room for at least an hour and the only people who are attempting to get along with both groups are Me, Bri, Bombay, Fulton and Averman. Suddenly there is a sudden banging on the door. Issy goes over to answer it cautiously. Slowly, she opened the door. Two men pushed passed her and into the room. They didn't look familiar to me, I look over at Issy who shook her head.  
"Um. I don't think I know you." I say with a weird uneasy almost nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach. The older one glared at me.  
"You! You are the reason my kid sister is here!" He growled angrily. The younger man just stood there with his mouth shut. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say That I didn't, and that two people Had crashed into me causing Me to crash into his 'Kid sister'. This man was probably about in his mid-twenties, with unruly brown hair and eyes, He was about as big as Portman would be at that age. Since this man was so much bigger than me and not hooked up to a bunch of machines like I am, I decide I should keep my mouth shut. But I soon realized Issy wasn't about to.  
"How dare you tell him it was his fault!" She screamed. The two men were startled by the courage of the small teen, in a weird sorta way I was to. They both turned to face her.  
"Well, He almost killed Veronica, our kid sister!" The younger brother replied lamely, He wasn't as tough looking as his brother. He had short unkempt black hair, and dark brown almost black eyes; He was shorter and slightly chubby. The duo reminded me of an older version of the bash brothers.  
"People crashed into him to!" She yelled. The oldest must have lost his temper and his mind because at that moment he struck Issy a crossed the face. Everyone except me was on their feet. To everyone's surprise Goldberg and Russ were the first two to Issy's Aid.  
"Back off! Do you realize she's smaller and younger than you?" Russ demanded as he helped Issy off the floor. Quietly, Bri slipped out of the room door to get help.  
"Listen, you, creep, if you touch anyone of our friends again we WILL hurt you." Goldie said He started to head towards the men. Fulton stood up and pushed both of the men backwards into the wall, making that Issy, Goldie, Russ and the others stayed away from them and the men stayed away from his friends. Emma wasn't going to be so nice to the intruders, pushing Fulton out of the way she charged at them.  
"What the fuck do you think your doing here?" The lengthy red head asked. They stared at her blankly.  
"We wasn't thinking ab--" The youngest stammered.  
"Hell right you weren't thinking!" Emma told them. Suddenly the door busted open. "Mr. Darrel Evans and Mr. Jason Evans Please come with us." One of the hospital security men demanded. The hospital security came in and dragged the two men out. We just stood there for a minute, to stunned to do anything else really. A minute later Issy snapped out of shock.  
"Thanks," she whispered to everyone who helped her. Then added to Russ and Goldie: "Did you guys just call us friends?" No one said anything for a while which was ok with me. Tonight wasn't a waste of time after all.  
  
~~~Froggy~~~  
  
After the 'incident' no one wanted to speak which was fine with me, I love silence. Its easier to think when its quiet. We were all sitting back down again. I was in between Bri and Emma again. Bri leaned over to me.  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked.  
"Nothing really." I tell her. I was lying and she knew it, she always did.  
"Jordan." She warned. Before I could tell her anything Issy said something.  
"Do you guys think we should let the other guys in?"  
"Yea." I answer. Goldberg, Averman, Russ and Bombay look at me, they had only heard my voice once if at all. That's when I decided its time to break out of my shell. 


	8. all that happens in the end

~~~Emma's POV~~~  
  
What is there to say? Issy has let the other people in and filled them in on the intruder thing, every bodies sitting around laughing which is quite ironic because this place is full of sad sobbing people. When this rest of the group first came in there was the initial shock of seeing Bombay, then the shock of us all being friends and getting the scholarship, then of the rowdy Evan brothers. I yawn and lean back in my chair. "Is sweet little Emily tired?" Averman asked me jokingly. I glare at him, not wanting to get up from my seat. Instead I playfully hit Froggy who was sitting next to me. He looked at me. "Pass it on." I tell him. He chuckles. He turns and lightly hits Bri. "Pass it on from Emma to Averman" He told her. A smile played her lips then she glanced questionably at Issy. Both Froggy and I nod. She does. Issy turns to glare at her. "Pass it on to Averman from Emma" Bri told her. Issy grin mischievously. She hits Bri on the knee. "Pass it back to Emma." Then turns and hits Russ lightly. "Pass it to Averman from Emma, ten times harder." Issy tells him. He does so. "OWWW!" Averman said, wincing with pain. I can't help but smile. But my smile breaks as Froggy hits me Issy grins at me as I rub my upper arm. The nurse comes in and reviews Luis's Chart. She checked his vitals and wrote stuff down on the chart. "Your doing ok, I think your going to be out by tomorrow." The nurse said. Everyone stood up and cheered happily even though it was 8:30 in the morning and I don't think any body got more then a few hours. I stretch out and rub my face with both my hands. "Ish whittle Emiwe tired?" Averman asked again this time in a little toddler voice before jumping behind Portman. Today was action packed and if any of the Eden hall warriors were still upset about losing (Which they jokingly blamed Luis for) you couldn't tell it. In fact there are neither Eden Hall Warriors nor are their Stanton Wildcats in fact we are all one team we are one unnamed, undivided, undefeatable, indefinable Team. To quote some old dead guy: "A house divided can not stand."  
  
----THE NEXT DAY----  
  
Luis just got out and its around 3:30, so we decided to hang out somewhere.  
"Ok where are we going?" Bri asks.  
"Pizza Hut!" Issy said.  
"The 17 of us?" Froggy asks skeptically  
"Its not like they don't need the business." I reply sardonically. I hear a few chuckles. Froggy walked over to me.  
"I don't think anyone else noticed but, that old lady from last time was a manager. I really don't think they want us there. Or Issy wants to be there." He whispered. I nodded. Even though eventually we did wind up at Pizza hut. Unfortunately the old lady was there and noticed us the second we walked in.  
"Oh No, you hoodlums aren't coming in here!" She shrieked. Half of us knew what was going on and the other half was totally clueless.  
"How dare you call us hoodlums? We don't know you!" Russ said.  
"Or what hoodlums are!" Averman added. A couple of them chuckled.  
"I don't mean you! I mean these 8." She told them pointing us out. Jordan and Bri quietly explained what happened, instead of making sure Issy and me stayed at of trouble. Big mistake.  
"Listen you started the argument last time, Lady!" Issy yelled. I shake my head furiously before contributing.  
"Yea, Your not supposed to make your paying costumers cry!" Issy gives me a sideways glare but I ignore it. She doesn't like broadcasting her emotions to total strangers. By now, everyone was staring at us. I see a woman sitting with her blonde headed daughter.  
"Would you want this lady picking on your daughter because she blonde?" I ask her.  
"No of course not!" The woman says.  
"Then is it right for her to tell us we cant eat here because of the color of our hair, natural or not?" Issy steps in.  
"NO." The mother replies. By now everyone whose ever been called a misfit or loser is cheering us on. Issy and me are grinning at the older lady who just rolls her eyes and moves out of the way.  
"Another fight solved by our to loud mouths and their persuasion skills!" Portman said sitting down at a big table. Everyone laughed.  
  
That's the end. I might do a sequel, but I doubt it because I don't have a lot of fans. 


End file.
